Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a light assembly which comprises a housing having a base and an open end, a cover pivotally carried in the open end, a pair of electrical terminals carried within the housing and extending outside thereof, a first retaining means electrically connected to the pair of electrical terminals and carried within the housing on the base and adapted to receive a first light means, a third electrical terminal carried within the housing and extending outside thereof, second retaining means electrically connected to the third electrical terminal and adapted to receive a second light means, switch means electrically connecting the first and second retaining means, an electrical contact means carried by the cover selectively engaging the switch means to open and close same, and at least one window in the housing exposing the first and second light means.
The present invention pertains to a switch assembly which is particularly adaptable in automobiles for reading material such as maps. The switch is adapted to be plugged into the dashboard of an automobile and includes a pair of lights one of which may be left on constantly and another one may be turned on when an item such as a map needs to be read at night.